


KISS

by beckysue_bonner, blindsmarcy, lila_luscious1



Series: TO HAVE AND TO HOLD [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV), Rapata (fandom), Repata (fandom), Strike Back (TV)
Genre: #MeToo! (Damien), BLINDSPOT FANFIC, Danien Scott's bucking to get TIMES!UP'D!, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirty Damien Scott, Flirty Michael Stonebridge, Friendship/Love, LAW & ORDER SVU-crossover, Neither can deny their feelings, Pushy Damien Scott, STRIKE BACK (crossver), Zapata & Reade-GETTING CLOSER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/pseuds/blindsmarcy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: after Episode 4 x 19, Tasha Zapata and Edgar Reade experimentwith living together as 'friends'...yeah, RIGHT!!





	1. KISS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [MarySBarros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySBarros/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts).



When Reade felt Tasha approaching to pick up the noodles he set in her eyes and her smile, put the pot of pasta. Their faces were the next to the one who he realized he had already pulled his lips on her. He felt her pounded in her. He felt it so irresistible that he couldn't stop to enjoy that moment. Tasha didn't realize what she was doing, was just a joke to pick up the noodles. He kings and she can't do anything but behold of him. His lips were hot and firm. He held her by the waist approaching their bodies and she involved his neck with her arms.  
She was sleeping in his apartment and that's proximity to her nervous, for they were close and distant at the same time. Both were very careful with each other, for any sliding would ruin everything. That's a little bit of a certain glide of which they could regret later. Reade wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but it was enough to react to him all the desire that he felt for her. Tasha was a wonderful, sweet and bewish woman and he knew that he loved it. The kiss was wonderful, but they couldn't continue, not yet, there were barriers to cross and would have to be down the few.  
"Tasha, it's, sorry," He said, he's right away.  
“It's okay. I'm going to get around." Tasha was very excited about having to be deepened, but she couldn't regret it. 

They were sleeping, in their proper places, thinking of how they would be like the given step. The two wanted to be together more than everything, but they knew they needed a little more time until everything fit.


	2. TIME...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How things stand with Tasha Zapata and Edgar Reade, almost 90 days into  
> their 'trial-cohabitation.' Their proximity to one another, and the slow boil of  
> sexual tension is quite the 'heady' mix...

For the first few weeks, all of their meals are take-out or order in: Their combined salaries are  
more than sufficient to bear the costly practice (especially at NEW YORK PRICES!). Reade having  
never learned to cook (he always made sure that whichever Woman he's seeing at the time has more than adequate  
culinary skills; Tasha, abandoned by her Mother at an early age, never acquired the skill. Near the end of week two,  
after watching 'youtube' videos, and putting-in a few weekends at her Cousin's mid-town cafetería ( _Zapata's_ );  
within a month, she is sufficiently skillful to earn rave reviews from Reade, and the Team...

Two and a half months after she moved in, Reade notices that Tasha no longer spends ANY TIME away from the condo,  
when not at FBI HQ or _Zapata's_ ; when he casually inquires about her lack of dates, she simply says that she wants  
to respect his home-not bring drama to his household (the truth is, she hasn't WANTED to date-if Reade sees that she has an active  
social life, he might despair of ever seeking the romantic relationship he so obviously wants for the two of THEM.)...she has no need  
to ask why HE's not dating-the reason is as obvious as the nose on one's face-rather, HER FACE...

Also, since their shared kiss (during week one of their co-habitation, during a playful wrestling match,their lips had  
brushed-the first was accidental -not so much the second), and since then they'd managed to avoid any further breaching  
of their 'unspoken' agreement...) that kiss had remained on BOTH of their minds, though, and in the wee hours of the morning,  
Tasha can hear him breathing, or tossing and turning...just ONE ROOM-a matter of FEET-away; and the desire to go him is SO  
STRONG-SO POWERFUL, that her ability to resist those urges is weakening by the day.

In week seven of their shared living arrangement, two members of Section 20 (a division of British Intelligence's MI5-Damien  
Scott and Michael Stonebridge) pent three days in FBI HQ, as part of a joint Bureau-Interpol-MI5 trafficking operation; both are rakishly  
handsome (Scott bears a striking resemblance to KURT WELLER (dooming him to NFW (NO FUCKING WAY STATUS-Weller is a Friend/OLDER  
BROTHER in her eyes); Stonebridge could pass for ADA Michael Stone's Twin Brother)...both are known 'poon-hounds', and the animal attraction  
is strong and immediate. In other circumstances, Tasha might have given-in to their outrageously blatant invitations (at least STONEBRIDGE'S  
at least) to, (in their words), 'have a go' with either or both. Now with the increased likelihood of she and Reade becoming a couple, she didn't  
even hesitate when shutting them down.

US Attorney Matthew Weitz has made his desires known as well: he's a well-known 'dawg' among the Females employed or  
contracted by agencies under his purview, and Tasha has no desire to be among the FOOLISH MANY who have succumbed to  
his admittedly tempting 'charms'. Once, alone with him in his office, the District's top attorney, unable to suppress an admittedly  
IMPRESSIVE (and highly inappropriate erection) had made his pitch (for a sexual tryst) yet again-the quick thinking Agent managed  
to snap a number stills of him in that compromising situation, and the threat of being '#MeToo'ed ' was sufficient to 'cool his engines'  
since, in that regard.

Previously, Tasha's ability to 'more than hold her own' in the ribald re-telling of one or 'more nighters' among the Women in  
the Executive Floor is (rather WAS) legendary; these 'recaps of their sexual exploits are common during breaks, meal periods, or  
after work cockTALES; lately, her lack of 'adventures' have earned her the nickname "Doña Zapata"-in this usage "Old Lady Zapata."  
Not that she really minds, though: it's further evidence that she's NOT at the mercy of her baser desires...at least NOT ANY MORE...

The high effluence of MALE HORMONES surrounding her, and her lack of 'erotic activity' in the past nearly three months are  
playing havoc with her _personally_ ), nonetheless. If things remain as they are, she is, after all, ONLY HUMAN, and the  
thought again crosses her mind that a _booty call_ to one of her former beaus (Youth Soccer Coach Guy or Loan Officer  
Guy) might be unavoidable...for NOW, though...


	3. TIME...2 (LONG ENOUGH?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST NIGHT...
> 
> *JUST SAY THE WORD AND  
> I'LL BE YOURS UNTIL ETERNITY*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU SHOULD BE MINE-JEFFREY OSBORNE  
> Can you woo-woo-woo? Can you woo-woo-woo?  
> Can you woo-woo-woo? Should be mine, all mine

NOTE: Anyone accustomed to regular sexual activity is aware, I'd think, that stopping such activity abruptly is very,  
VERY un-settling....this is Natasha's dilemma: DIVING IN TOO SOON (with Edgar), or risking a 'slip' if the need to  
_scratch that itch of hers_ becomes to strong to resist...we are, after all, ONLY HUMAN...

*WEEK 10*

Tasha Zapata arrives home first. Edgar has a meeting-he's not expected for another hour. Plenty of time to put her plan  
in motion. First, a hot bubble bath (she also grooms her pubic area, legs, and under-arms); after that, an enema (just in case.)  
Lastly-makeup, hair, and the daring lingerie she picked-out on the way home.

[Any way that your heart has been denied  
Ooh, you can come to me  
Every time that were together  
Just becomes the good thing we've got

And something this good can't be defined  
One thing's for sure

That you should be mine, anything you want  
You've got to fortify my love, you fortify me  
You should be mine, anything you want  
You've got to fortify my love, you fortify me]

When Reade arrives, the lights are dimmed, and the all-room stereo has Jeffrey Osborne's 'You Should Be Mine' murmuring through  
the high resolution speakers. He doesn't see Zapata: what he DOES SEE are scraps of Women's lingerie-bras, panties, thongs, stockings  
(Fun Fact-Reade is somewhat of an expert on female underthings)...the scattered 'clothing' is spaced a few feet apart, on a direct line to the  
open door of his bedroom...

"HUH", is all that Reade can manage in this state of steadily building arousal

He stops stock-still in the entry way of the bedroom-the sight that greets him causes the burly FBI Agent's mouth to drop  
open and remain that way: seated on his bed, with the bed-clothes turned down, is the object of his desire: Natasha Zapata...  
she wears a flimsy red kimono; underneath it a red lace bra (and thong), thigh high stockings (also red), and the same color heels.  
On one of his bedside tables, a wine bottle and two glasses.

[That you should be mine, anything you want  
You've got to fortify my love, you fortify me  
You should be mine, anything you want  
You've got to fortify my love, you fortify me]

Tasha offers him a glass of wine, and as he approaches the bed, he is POSITIVE that this a dream...this notion is dispelled as soon  
as his fingers make contact with the wine-glass. This is REAL...this is HAPPENING...

"Don't look so surprised. This is what you want, isn't it?"

"It IS...if only you KNEW...I'm just-when did you decide that...tonight is the night? I'n not complaining-NOT AT ALL!"

"I will sacrifice not one more SECOND to the doubts and fears...the maybes or what-ifs that kept us apart for so long.  
noche, celebramos el nuestro amor" (Tonight, we celebrate our love.)

His eyes rove hungrily over her delightful curves, so perfectly accentuated by the scanty lace under-things. 'Gawddamn!"  
he mutters. "You look...you look...Gawddamn!"

That famous 'Tasha' guffaw makes it's appearance: "Gawdamn is RIGHT!" She means the very large bulge in the crotch of his  
trousers. "C'mom, Baby...let me 'square you away'..."


	4. ONLY TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MANY MANY THANKS TO MY CO-CREATOR, blindsmarcy, WHOSE  
> ORIGINAL FANFIC INSPIRED MY DESIRE TO COLLABORATE ON  
> THIS PROJECT. THE OTHER-CO-CREATOR, beckysue_bonner, IS A  
> WOMAN I'VE COLLABORATED WITH OFTEN, AND I ADMIRE HER  
> STORIES IMMENSELY. IT IS OUR LOVE OF THE *BLINDSPOT FANDOM*  
> AND OF REPATA (RAPTATA) SPECIFICALLY, THAT MAKES THIS PROJECT  
> SO MEANINGFUL FOR ME.
> 
> Tasha and Reade's POV(S), the morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALERT*ALERT*ALERT*ALERT  
> EXPLICIT SEX  
> ADULT LANGUAGE  
> ALERT*ALERT*ALERT*ALERT
> 
> ***********  
> JEFFREY OSBORNE 
> 
> I can't hold back what I know inside  
> It's just a fact
> 
> JEFFREY OSBORNE-ON THE WINGS OF LOVE
> 
> Baby, can't you see  
> I'd be so delighted if  
> You would come with me  
> On the wings of love

TASHA ZAPATA POV

I wanted you so..for so long...and now I have you HERE, with me...here, in OUR bed...I say our because we made  
it so, last night. I roll over to watch you sleep. You look so handsome and so peaceful like that. I can't help the smile that  
curves my lips; I shudder deliciously, recalling the touch of your fingers...your lips and tongue...your magnificent big PINGA  
(manhood)...THAT is going to take a bit of getting used to...You sleep so deeply that you don't stir when I carefully draw the  
bed-sheet down, exposing your six pack abs; my breath quickens-there it is: that thick slab of chocolate-ty goodness that filled  
me up so just hours ago. SO MUCH OF YOU-gawd!

You knew what I needed, what I WANTED...for you to _FUCK_ me; later for the love-making-we both needed a good,  
prolonged dick-down-and you DELIVERED...ten weeks of self-assigned celibacy had its role, but My Man: you are a true 'BOSS'

Some have tried to take ownership of this pussy, and a few have come close-only you have succeeded, and I'm not blowing smoke  
up your ass-I swear that I can now testify what it's like to be in a "DICK COMA"...

EDGAR READE POV

You tasted better than I imagined, sweeter than I dreamed. The 'wait', that seemed so unbearable not so long ago...last night  
made it all worthwhile. We went at it like animals; you definitely 'held your own'...NO DOUBT. Your oral skills are first class, as I  
imagined that they would be. You took such pleasure in pleasing me with mouth and tongue, lips and teeth-DAMN, are you DANGEROUS!  
The first few seconds inside you...my back bent into a bow so tight I'm surprised my balls didn't shoot out of my asshole, one at a time...and  
this one thought rang out clear as a bell in my mind: THIS is why men have killed and died, done some seriously crazy shit-all due to the  
POWER OF THE PUSSY. After last night, I'm more in love with you than ever. We're JOINED NOW. I can't let you go...

[Is on the wings of love  
On the wings of love  
Only the two of us  
Together flying high]

**later that morning, after they are both fully awake**

"I'm charging you with attempted murder, special circumstances", Tasha grins, stretching like a well-satisfied feline.

"Yeaaaah, Baby!", he responds, with an equally wide grin.

"Don't ruin it by bragging, she warns. It was hella good-for real though."

"Can we be serious, for a minute?" When she nods, he says, "All that I want now is YOU. All that I need now is YOU."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"That's what I want too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edgar Reade Quote:  
> The reason I kissed your lips so often is because I've been dreaming of doing just that since  
> the day that we met. I admit that my first response to you was PHYSICAL. With time, I sensed the  
> vulnerability in you-because we're kindred spirits.


	5. THE WORD...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIM:
> 
> *JUST SAY THE WORD AND I'LL BE YOURS  
> UNTIL ETERNITY*
> 
> HER:
> 
> *"THE WORD'*

"We're together, then." (she says it nonchalantly even though her heart is pounding.)

"Yes. We are together."

"Do we make it known?"

"We'll have to. These are trained investigators we're dealing with."

"Right-by disclosing, we get in front of it."

"I'll get Weller on board. Also FBI and CIA."

" 'K...we might as well arrive together, no?"

"No reason not to. I already notified Briana we won't be in-YOU have to choose a new condo unit.  
Are you good with signing onto the mortgage paperwork?

"Sure, I suppose..you...WANT THAT? Of course you do-you wouldn't have mentioned it, if not. I'm just...HAPPY-  
and SCARED-and...HOPEFUL...and TERRIFIED. I want this Reade, I've honestly have daydreamed about this very  
thing. Ummm...I can design the interior the way that I want?"

"Affirmative. Do your thing."

"I'd like to get a dog, also...may I?"

'Our condo association allows pets up to 95 pounds."

"I can make that work."

"Let's go and look at those available units...ready?"


	6. THIS IS US

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continued from THE WORD...
> 
> Zapata and Reade locate a suitable, larger condo unit, and  
> sign the new mortage documents, adding Zapata to the deed.  
> Their current unit is on the tent floor-they're moving to the 11th.  
> Instead of one bedroom, they now have two bedrooms and two baths,  
> otherwise it is the same design. they'll use FRIDAY, plus the weekend  
> to complete the rest of the move (the condo association provides a list  
> of licensed, certified movers to handle the majority of the move.  
> NOW, Tasha is more relaxed and feels much more as if they are a COUPLE...

"I can furnish and decorate however I want?"

"Ma...a few days ago someone asked me what color my curtains are...I didn't KNOW-  
'cause that shit doesn't interest me. OF COURSE you'll be the one decorating and all that good shit."

"That's what i just said, R...and I want a dog, as well. There's a sitting service in the lobby."

"You take care of him."

"This dog I found on the way home Tuesday-he is so CUTE, Reade-and bossy! I haven't even bought him  
and he was already making demands-he wanted me to bring him right then, but I knew I had to make sure you're  
ok with it...his name's POPIL"

"You...wanted me to OK a decision you've already made?...teamwork makes the dream work, eh?"

"Let's go and get him NOW. The pet store closes at 2200."

"Let's go and get him TOMORROW-on the way here."

"Reeeeaaade... _Lo quiero recojer AHORA...te RAGALO ALGO_...this accompanied by a suggestive sway  
of her really spectacular hips and rear."

She suddenly laughs aloud: "Haaaahahahahaha!" Reade is already at the door, keys in hand:

"Let's GO!! Get your shit!!"

It takes about two hours to purchase the puppy, purchase a bed, food, and chew toys, and return home. As soon  
as Zapata sets him on the floor, he races to the sofa and hops atop it.

"No, No, Popilito! Se enoja tu tu Papa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Lo quiero recojer AHORA...te RAGALO ALGO  
> (I want to pick him up NOW-I'll give you a present)
> 
> Se enoja tu tu Papa  
> Your dad's going to get angry


	7. THIS IS US 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has elements of Repata (Rapata) and Jeller,  
> and EXPLICIT SEX 
> 
> 👶 Jeller!

Jane can see that being a Father to Bethany has mellowed Kurt, made him a happier, less stoic  
man; she believes that her love has had something to do with it, as well. She re-reads the medic's report  
from this morning for the tenth time: HGC levels sufficiently elevated: Result POSITIVE-the question is...how  
will KURT take the news? Her question is answered 35 minutes later, when Kurt arrives. She greets him warmly, seats  
him in the living room with carrot juice (instead of a beer), and announces that dinner will be ready in another half-  
hour. "And there's something else", she says, handing him the pregnancy report. A huge grin splits his bearded face,  
and when he turns to her, she sees the faint glint of tears in his eyes.

"This...is everything, Jane...everything", he tells her, clasping her tightly in his strong arms. "I didn't know how you'd react,  
I guess I was scared that you might think I planned this...to trap you. Silly-it didn't keep you and Allie together...I didn't plan it,  
but I'm glad it happened."

Weller assures her that what he has with her is miles away from him and Allison Knight. Yes-Bethany is his first born,  
and has a special place in his heart...THIS BABY...this baby is HIS and HERS, and special in his/her own right. He asks if Avery  
knows yet. "I only went this morning, Weller. I texted her. Still waiting for a response. I think she'll be thrilled though."

*********************************

The next morning, Popil is registered at the DOGG-EZ DAY SPA on the ground floor of their building. After that, Tasha and  
Reade have breakfast at _Panaderia Zapata_ , a popular eatery near Tasha's former residence. Owned by cousins  
of her Father, she and Reade always have the best table in the place whenever they visit. Then it's on to HQ, where they get the  
news first-hand from Jane and Kurt about their new pregnancy. Once the congratulations.

***That Night, at home***  
Tasha smiles up at her man, gently running her hands across his muscular chest and abs, her little fingers moving through  
the hair on his chest, down his abs, back up to his shoulders, then down again. She wraps one hand around his thickness, tears the  
condom wrapper she holds open with her teeth, places the rolled up rubber on his head, and with two hard strokes, sheathes his  
big staff in lubricated latex.

She revolves, on her knees, in the opposite direction, presenting him with the bountiful round globes of her rear, and below it, her  
tight, wet twat. Reade runs the tip of his cock up and down her pussy lips, making the sexily-stacked Latina squirm and pant:  
"C'mon, don't tease me"...Reade is more than happy to oblige, rolling his hips forward, burying himself nearly to the hilt. Zapata  
stiffens instantly, letting out a whimpering moan and a long, breathy "AyyyyySssssssss! She gasps for breath, short, staccato intakes...  
Holding tight to her hips, he keeps his strokes steady and even, eliciting soft whimpers every time his hips front makes contact with her  
bouncy buttocks. Once he picks up speed, savoring the sweet depths of Tasha's welcoming cunny...all that she can manage as the on-set  
of a mind-blowing orgasm 'twinges' at the edges of her consciousness are little mewls and yips of endearment in Spanish...  
Zapata squeals and moans like a stuck pig; they both cum at the same time, her drenching his balls with her wetness at the  
same instant as he fills the 'rubber' with warm, sticky squirts of creamy spunk.


	8. THIS IS US 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeller 👶? Reade Zapata 👶?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW MUCH...  
> BUT I KNOW I LOVE YOU...  
> AND THAT MAY BE  
> ALL I NEED... TO KNOW...  
> (by Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil and Tom Snow)  
> Casablanca Records

AveryDrabdoe: Mom! a 👶! or 👶👶?! That's GREAT!

Instead of texting, Jane calls her Daughter directly: "Hi, baby!...yes, we're both very happy....GOOD-I was worried that you'd  
be mad...about seven and a half, eight months or so...he's in the shower; I'll tell him you're happy about the baby...right-he'll call  
you this afternoon...I'll make sure of it...Okay, Baby-I love you! Bye...be good."

Once Kurt showers and dresses, Jane and he have breakfast; she informs him that Avery is thrilled about the pregnancy, and looking  
forward to a sibling. Weller is all smiles-besides two Daughters-Bethany and Avery-he'll have another child of his own-with JANE. This is  
huge for him. He wonders how long they must wait until they know the Child's sex for certain....BETTER TO wait...tough he hopes for a BOY.

[A tattoo 'pops' as they pull out of their garage parking and start in the direction of FBI HQ]

They tune to to SIRIUS RADIO on the way to work. Jane, in the mood for easy listening this early in the day, pauses when the song made  
famous by Linda Ronstadt and Aaron Neville comes through the speakers:

{Look at these eyes  
They never seen what matters  
Look at these  
Dreams so beaten and so battered

I don't know much  
But I know I love you  
And that may be all I need to know}

***WTF!?***

After her third 'running trip' to the bathroom, Zapata tells Reade that she must have eaten something that disagreed with her, and that  
he should go on ahead (to the office) without her...he shoots that down, and as soon as he's tucked her back into bed, a tattoo "pops", and he has  
no option except to renege on his offer. After assuring him (multiple times) that she'll be fine, Reade finally leaves for the office, after he secures  
her solemn promise that she'll check in every couple of hours.

In his personal office, ahead of most everyone else on the floor (including BRIANA, surprisingly), he tunes the high-def stereo provided by the  
Bureau to the same SIRIUS station that The Wellers are listening to:

{Look at this man  
So blessed with inspiration  
Look at this soul  
Still searching for salvation}

Reflecting on the events of that morning, the Assistant Director suddenly realizes that Zapata hasn't had an upset stomach since Friday morning:  
including the weekend, and today, that's three days nearly..."Baby...how ya feeling Love? Same, same, hmmm? I'm sending a home visit Nurse by,  
just to make sure...NO Ma-with this new tattoo popping, I need 'all hands', or a good reason why not. NoNoNo-Entiendame una cosa-quedate  
en cama! (Understand me! stay in bed!)...yes, I'm sending the medic now...REST-love you too."

Through the intercom, he tells Briana: Bri-can you get the Manhattan office to lend us a couple of Agents, please? Field experience preferred...and get  
a home visit Medic to visit my home and evaluate Agent Zapata as well-thanks."

"Right away, Assistant Director."

***LOBBY ELEVATOR***

Jane says "Do we say anything? We can only keep thing under wraps for so long."

"Better to wait. Find out where HR stands on involvements between Supervising Agents and those they supervise."

"OK."

***POST 'TATTOO POP'***

"Assistant Director Reade's Office."

"It's Tasha, Briana; Hey-has he left?"

"I'll put you through-feel better."

"Thanks."

Reade answers, sounding worn out. "Sorry, Hon...all day event: 'Dick-less Boys, I mean 'Proud Boys'...how are you? What did  
the Medic say?"

"We're pregnant. I'm too excited to wait for you to get here...but it's OK...sorry, I'm babbling...I never get tired of saying it-WE'RE PREGNANT!!"

"Say again?"

"You heard me. And I wanna marry you."

 _We''re PREGNANT_...we're having a BABY..."I love you. Of course I'll marry you."

She laughs, loudly and delightedly. 'THAT'S what's up. Get here soon."

THE END


End file.
